


Appreciation

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney takes on a (to him) menial task for Teyla...and she is most appreciative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> sga_kinkmeme PROMPT: Teyla/Rodney or OT4, domestic or tradesman kink

"Rodney! I was not expecting to see--"

"Yes, yes. Busy minions. Now where is it?"

Graciously, Teyla stepped aside and let Rodney into her quarters. "It is this way."

Confusion gave way to warm pleasure as she watched Rodney drop to his knees and slowly strip back the bed covers. He opened the small case he'd brought with him and delved inside for several seconds, humming in approval when he found what he needed. Teyla knelt down beside him.

"Hold it just here."

She reached out and placed her hand where he asked, her shoulder and breast pressing lightly against his strong back as she leaned forward for a better grip. He murmured his approval, wriggling to get a better angle. Slowly everything was uncovered and she gave a soft gasp at the beauty beneath her fingertips. Rodney turned his head a fraction, giving her a crooked smile.

She watched him work, his fingers brushing against hers with each slow movement. She could feel the warmth of his body through the thin t-shirt, the play of muscle as he moved in and out so carefully. His quiet breathing and steady hands enthralled her and she could see everything slowly building until the quiet hum filled the air between them.

"Done." He turned a fraction. "Just need to replace this panel and then--"

She cut off his words with the slide of her lips over his, her hands moving from the micro-strands of Ancient wiring to the finer strands of his hair. His surprise took him for a moment, and then he began to kiss her, as passionate yet reverent in his touch as he was when handling Ancient technology.

She drew him from the floor, placing his hand on the bodice straps and sighing as her clothing loosened and fell aside, allowing room for his gentle hands to stroke her breasts. Her own fingers opened fastenings and slipped inside to stroke his hard cock, her kiss swallowing his moan of pleasure as she tipped them both onto her bed. Her slitted skirt fell aside and she drew him into herself, rocking with his thrusts and feeling the build of her own pleasure melting through her as he came deep inside her.

Her fingers played with the sparse chest hair and she smiled as she could both hear and feel his strong heartbeat. Later there would be awkwardness, but for now she drew him down and cuddled up close with her head cradled against his shoulder.

END


End file.
